Revenge
by fdaleny214
Summary: what happens to bella when vicotoria comes back for revenge? who does she kill? and how will bella react to all this... while the cullens comes back
1. leaving

Chapter 1

For the past year and a half I haven't seen Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I considered them my second parents. They left me. They left me hurt and heartbroken. They didn't even say goodbye to me. They always saying "we consider you as a daughter". I guess they were wrong. They didn't care.

So much has changed over the year and half. At this moment I am living with my mom in Chicago. It never felt like home. My home was Forks with m y dad. Even though I meet Edward there, things had to be different.

I went to go find my mother and tell her what I want to do. I know she is not going to be happy about this. I will be leaving her and my best friend behind. Even thought we dated on and off again. We decided that friends would be easier.

"Mom where are you?"

"I am in the kitchen sweetie". She replied.

"I need to tell you something and I know you are not going to like what I got to say. So here goes nothing. Mom I want to leave here and go back to Forks with dad. "I said not staring at her. I was staring at the floor.

"Sweetie its ok, I am ok with it. If this is what you need then I am all up for it. All I want for you is to be happy and in a better state of mind."


	2. hurt

**Chapter 2**

I have been living in forks for the past 2 weeks with my dad Charlie. Things haven't changed one bit. Today I will be starting school. And I will continue the same classes I had before I left. Everywhere I look it reminds me of him and the rest of the Cullens.

I even went to go to where my friends were. I wanted to know what has happened since I have been gone.

"Hey guys" I said looking at their faces

It was Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben.

"OMG its Bella you guys". The girls squealed at the same time.

"I miss you guys and I am back for good". I told them.

"We miss you to Bells and we are happy that you came back."

"So what's new?' I said

"Nothing really. It's too boring over here." Mike said. He sounded like he was bored out of his mind. I can't blame him.

It does seem the same. I thought by me coming back that things would be different. I was wrong.

Time seems to be moving faster. So I headed back home. When I got home my dad was already there.

"Hey dad I am home, and I am going to start dinner in a few minutes."

"Its ok sweetie how was school?" he asked curiously.

"Well it seems like everything is going good. It's still hard but I am trying the best I can but it's not easy at times. "

I put my stuff down and started to make dinner. Once that was completed I went to my room and I tried to do my homework but I couldn't. With so many tears falling I was unable to do nothing. I continued to cry for the rest of the night.

I woke up from my night of crying. I had a feeling that today was going to be a different. Which it can be a good thing or a bad thing?

I was done getting ready I left to school. I went to park my truck in my usual spot. I can see my friends and other more students coming. I walked to where my friends were. That is when I came across something that caught my eye. It was a silver Volvo and a jeep. It can't be him. He left me and so did the rest of the family. I had to stop. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. It was like I was paralayzed. I could feel the hole in my heart. I was in pain. I was missing something. I was missing him. If he was back I was not going back to him. What happens if he does leave me again? I couldn't go through that again. This time I didn't have Cody to help me this time.

"Earth to Bella" someone called. It ended up being Angela.

"Bella are you ok? You look like you were in pain." She said

"I am ok I think. But I don't know. I thought I saw something.

"Does it have something to do with the Cullens being back?" Angela looked worried.

"I don't know. It might be that reason. How do you know that they were back?"

"I don't know if it is true. That is the rumor that is going around the school. Once again I am not sure. I thought it would be that. I was getting a little worried. "

"Let's go before we are late for class. "

We headed to my class. I had biology and Angela had math. Before I stepped in to my classroom I looked at the other side of the room. I saw someone who I thought I would never see again. It was him. All I saw was his bronze hair, with the golden eyes walking to my class. It was Edward Cullen. I was paralyzed once again. I couldn't do anything. It was like time was stopping. All I wanted to do was run. I will always love him. I had to be strong.

When our eyes meet it was something that I was not ready for. It was like his eyes were calling. His expression was not what I had hoped for. He reacted like he was in pain. I did not want that for him. I wanted him to be happy and not to be in pain. Even thought he didn't love me, I will always love him forever.

I had to be strong. I had to show that I can handle this. I had to be ready even thought I was not ready. All the emotions and pain I had felt I had to push it behind me. I made my way to class and I took my seat. It turned out that Edward had to seat next to me like old times. This is not good. Not good at all.

I can feel like I was being started at. And I know it was him looking at me. I was not paying attention to him. I had to be strong because I know I would do something that I will regret later on. I would regret kissing him just to make everything better.

I turned my attention to my class. Until I was distracted.

"Bella "was all he said.

"Not now." I said in pain

Was I ready to talk to him? Was I ready to face him and the rest of family? The answer would be I was not ready to face him one bit or the rest of the family.

The rest of the day seems to fly by quickly. It ended up being time for lunch. The only thing is that I hope I don't run into any of the Cullens or him. I made my way to where Angela and the rest of them were. I was not hungry. I ended up seating at the table and waited for them to be finished.

Good thing that none of the Cullens were here. I was wrong. I was way wrong. This is the moment I did not want happening. I saw all five of them walking through those doors. When they looked my way, they looked shocked. They sat at the same table. I paid no mind to them. That is until I saw Alice making her way to me.

She ran to me in human speed and giving me a hug. She left me breathless.

"Bella I am so sorry I miss you too much."

"Alice I miss you too, but I cannot do this right now, I am sorry. " I said before I started to sob.

I couldn't do this right now. Do they think that since there are back those they can walk back in to my life and acted like nothing happened? That is not how it works. Do they know how much I have been through?

Before I got to the door I can hear my name being called. I know who was calling my name. It was my angel. My Edward but I couldn't face him. I left crying my eyes out. I cried too much that I couldn't see.

Where I was going or how I was going to drive home in this condition. I just stood in my car and let it all out. All the hurt, pain and the suffering all gone. I drove home. Thank god Charlie was not home when I got there because I was not going to explain what happened. And I was not in the mood.

I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Edward's POV

I found out, our old house in Forks is being remodeled.

Why would we even need for the house to be remodeled?

When I had spoken with Alice earlier, she had given me the new address to our temporally home.

We have so many houses, so it wouldn't surprise me one bit.

The only reason we are staying at this house instead, something about making our old house bigger.

I arrived to the house with no problems, and made it in good timing, with speeding. Thank god I haven't gotten caught.

_Alice- about time you made it. And you kept me waiting. Alice doesn't wait._

_Esme- I wonder what's going with Bella. She is my daughter. I would help her in any way possible._

_Carlisle- I want to know what's going. There is going to be a family meeting. Edward we are having a family meeting meets us in the kitchen. _

_Emmet- Bella will not have to worry, her brother is here to help. Sorry Eddie boy she will be my sister no matter what. _

_Rose- why is everyone worried about Bella?_

_Jasper- Too much emotions at once, sad, depression, so much pain. _

I really hate Jasper gift. He can feel my depression and pain, all because I had left her.

I walked to where the family was all I wanted to do was run to Bella's house.

_Alice- doesn't even think about it. I had seen you, and it doesn't look pretty. _

"Don't worry Alice, I am not going nowhere." I said with a glare.

I was greeted with hugs and kisses from my family, on how much I miss them.

"We missed you so much Edward. We are happy that you are here, and we will fix this and bring her back to us. "How I love my mother in this time of need.

What I miss more is my Bella, I miss Bella. I am going to get her back and do this the right way.

Everyone was in their place waiting for the family meeting to begin.

"We are here for a family meeting. We are here because of Bella. All we know is Bella is going to need us. We don't know why or what is going on with her. We are hear deciding as a family, we are going to vote, now everyone will have a chance to decide what they want to do. I want everyone to think about if we stay, we will help, or we will leave." giving everyone a chance to decide for themselves, because it seems that I made a wrong decision about making the whole family leave, and not return, but now I will let them have the choice, and I am not holding nothing against anyone anymore.

"As a family we will vote."

"Jasper"

"Stay" very confident

"Alice".

"Stay" jumping up and down with excitement.

"Emmet"

Defiantly staying, here is her big brother to the rescue." He may look like a scary man, but inside there is a teddy bear ready to love.

"Rose"

"No, why should I care." I growled at her, always thinking about herself. May be she can get to know her like everyone else, but I doubt it.

"Esme"

"I will stay and help my daughter, she needs us and us is what we are going to give her."

"Edward it's your turn"

All eyes were on me, as if this was my say, but it wasn't, I was not the leader of this clan, it was Carlisle. He is the only one who can determine the outcome of the votes. Whatever he decides, will be fine with me.

"I am staying no matter what. I am selfish, and I love her, and I need her. So I am willing to go back to her and fix what went on between us." I was relived knowing I was going back to her, going back to the love of my life, the one who believed in me.

What if she doesn't want me back?


	3. murdered

Previously :

Where I was going or how I was going to drive home in this condition. I just stood in my car and let it all out. All the hurt, pain and the suffering all gone. I drove home. Thank god Charlie was not home when I got there because I was not going to explain what happened. And I was not in the mood.

I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Chapter 3

Here in my bed and looking like a train wreck. I was a mess. My face was red, and my eyes were red and puffy. What a way to start my morning. Today I was going to promise myself that I will not leave and I am going to have to face them sooner than later.

Today was off. It felt like one of those days that something was going to happen. It can change my life forever. But this is something that I cannot explain. It is still hard to understand it because a million scenarios come to mind. Sometimes something happens and sometimes it doesn't. And if something does happens it is not something you were expecting. It was always the opposite of what I was thinking. It is just a matter of time when everything fits together.

I went to start getting ready for my day to begin. I headed towards my classes. Luckily I didn't run into any of the Cullens because I was not ready to face them even thought I promised myself this morning.

The day seems to be going easily. I only ran in to Edward in Biology. That is until lunch time. This is when I saw all five of them. They once again looked like they were in pain. I didn't want that for them .So this means that I had to talk to them after school.

That is when I smelled rust and salt. That can only mean one thing, BLOOD. When I looked at the table that the Cullens were seating at, I can tell that it was hard for them to be around it. I tried to calm down so I won't faint from the smell.

I had to get this off my mind. Here I am looking around the cafeteria and have seen two people that I thought I would never see again. It was my mother and Cody. How I miss them so much. But what are they doing here. Last time that I talked with them was a couple of days ago. And she did not mention that they were coming here to see me.

Here I am standing right in front of them and giving her the biggest hug I can give. The expression on their faces was off. I can tell something was wrong right away. This is not going to be good. I broke the silence.

"Mom what is going on? Why are you and Cody here?" I said looking at their blank expressions. It was like they were shutting down. They didn't speak, they just started at me. It was starting to get weird from here on. What is going on that it is hard for them to say something. I am glad that they are here.

During the whole thing I forgot the one person who helped me through everything. I forgot to give Cody a hug. How I could forget him. He helped me with everything. He was always there for me when I needed him. He always knows what to say even thought I had a crummy day. He will always make smile. I can see why I dated him for some time.

"Sorry I forgot to give you a hug and I miss you so much." I said looking at him with curiously eyes. I heard a growl coming from the other side and it was no other then Edward himself. That is not right hearing him growl. Why should he growl when he didn't love me, or when he left me? Did he know that he left me to suffer all by myself?

During this whole ordeal I was still waiting for a response from her. This is when my world came crashing down around me.

"CHARLIE" was all she said during the sobbing.

I still didn't understand what this had to do with Charlie. I was wondering that this must be bad for her to be crying. She never cries that I have been with her.

"Mom what does this have to do with Charlie?" I said nervously.

"Charlie was murdered" she said looking at me with tears coming down her face.

What??

My father is gone. It's like my life is not worth anything. Who could have done something like this? My whole world came crashing down once again. Once in the past when Edward had left. And now with my father being murdered. It was like I couldn't move, couldn't do nothing. It was like my whole body gave out.

I was crying so much that I didn't notice I was in someone arms. I was in Cody arms. It didn't feel right. I wanted Edward to be with me. I wanted him to tell me that everything is going to be ok. I am here for you. How I miss being so close to him. With the simplest touch he was able to calm me down. All I wanted him to whisper "everything is going to be ok" in my ear. How he could make me shiver when he would whisper. But that will never happen. He left me to face my life all by myself. Here I am in another mans arms.

I didn't care that I was in the cafeteria and all eyes were on me. All I wanted was to be comforted. And here is Cody helping me once again.

"Bella sh,sh, sh, it's going to be okay. I am here and I am going to help you again." Cody said while rocking me back and forth.

I was crying so much that I passed out.


	4. HOME

Previously:

"Bella sh,sh, sh, it's going to be okay. I am here and I am going to help you again." Cody said while rocking me back and forth.

I was crying so much that I passed out.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I woke up not in the cafeteria, but in a room that was not familiar. Here I am in someone else's house. I try to remember how I got here but I got nothing. I cannot remember anything about what has happened. I am more confused than ever in my life. When I tried to remember, all I would get is headaches, which I cannot stand for. I didn't move from where I was.

What sucks the most is that I don't know where I was or who has brought me here.

In the distance I could hear little whispers, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But they seem too familiar. I followed to where the voices were coming from.

As I got closer so did the voices. But still I couldn't make out who they were. And this is very frustrating. One I don't know how I got here and 2. I cannot figure out who were taking.

I ended up in front of a door and voices were much clear. Like they knew I would be there at that moment. I walked through those doors and ended up in the kitchen. The kitchen was full of familiar faces.

These familiar faces concluded of my mom, Cody and the rest of the Cullens. But that is impossible. She was still in Chicago the last time I recalled. What are they doing here? This sucks.

When our eyes met, there was pain and sadness in them. I wondered what happened that she looked that way. When I scanned the rest of the room, I saw the rest of the Cullens with the same expression that my mom had. I had to know what is going on.

"Mom what's going on and why are you here in Forks?" All eyes were on me like I had lost my mind. This cannot be good.

"Sweetie don't you remember?" My mother said looking at me as if I was about to pass out.

"No I remember waking up in a room and have no idea how I got here." I said and all eyes went to Edward. But I still was lost.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"The only thing I remember is that I woke up a mess, leaving the house, going to school, and running into Edward in Biology, and going to lunch and nothing else after that. And when I try to remember I get headaches." I said truthfully.

Then I remember something.

"Can I get moment here to talk with Edward?" I said looking in his eyes. His eyes that looked black like he hasn't hunted in a while. Even his face looked like he was in pain, physically and emotionally. All I can say is that he feels the same way I still do. Why does he feel the same way if he still doesn't want me or love me? I had to get answers. But I will get then at another time because I have enough to take in. like getting back my memory.

Everyone left to give us privacy. I know that they can still hear me, I didn't care. Well it seems that I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

"If my memory serves me correct you left and said quote "this is the last time you will ever see me". Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you understand the amount of pain and confusion I was left in? You just left me in the woods with no help. You have to realize this hurt way too much. I didn't sleep very well, eat, and I had nightmares, that I don't want to get into. That is almost everything I want to say. But first you have to answer my question. What are you doing back?"I was pissed.

I wanted to know why he was back.

When our eyes meet again it was full of pain, hurt and he was looking like he was guilty. When he left I never thought I would ever see him again. And now that he is here, all I wanted to do was to run to him and give him a kiss, for him to touch me. But I couldn't be left me and he didn't love me. It keeps repeating in my head.

Flashback:::

"I don't want you to come. It will be as if I never existed".

End Flashback

I am looking at him to start to talk. All he keeps doing is pacing back and forth. He was in a moment of deep thought. This is the moment where I wanted to read his mind to see what he got to say, but I couldn't, I didn't have that gift. I waited patiently for him to begin.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. And this is the moment you heard him take a breather even thought he didn't need one. Here comes the moment.

"Bella I am sorry. I am sorry for putting you through all the pain and suffering. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me." At this moment I was pissed. He was sorry for almost destroying me.

"Do you think sorry is going to fix this? Sorry does not fix the hurt and pain that I feel. Sorry does not give you the right to come back. Sorry does not make our relationship better." I was ranting. He thinks that sorry is going to fix this. No sweetie this is not going to help at all. All this is going to do is make everything worse.

"I know that sorry is not going to make everything better. I know that I hurt you so much. I know that things won't be the same. You have to realize that I was hurting too, that I was in pain also. When I left I was selfish. I was not myself. As you can already see that I hardly ever hunted, that the family hasn't been the same. I had to leave the family. I put the family in so much pain and I had to leave because of Jasper. The family was not the same."

"Alice never went shopping. She wasn't her pixie self. She didn't have the energy to do anything. She was always depressed, and was in pain because of what I did.

"Jasper on the other hand would try to calm the whole house but nothing. All he would feel is the pain and suffering of everyone including myself before I left.

"Carlisle and Esme hardly ever talked. Carlisle was always at work. He hardly ever came home from working at the hospital. He would come home sometimes and changes and then leaves. He would always avoid looking at me. Esme would stay home and do nothing. She wouldn't talk to no one. She keeps everything to herself. She wouldn't do any remodeling to any part of the house.

"Rose and Emmet on the other hand wasn't the same either. Emmet stopped being the jokester in the family. Rose on the other hand stopped shopping just like Alice."

"When I say that everyone was not the same I meant it. You were everything to me. You meant everything to this family. You made us into a real family, a loving family. Bella this family has changed so much since we meet you. You got me to believe in love and that I have a soul. You got Alice and Jasper believes that life is everything. Rose has become a different person. She feels bad for what happened. She wants to get to know you like everyone else knows you. She wants to change her attitude towards people and it is because of you. Emmet on the other hand has pulled a lot of pranks in his life time. But he also realizes having people in a person's life is important."

"If I meant so much to you and the rest of the family then why did you left me?" I said coldly.

"The reason is that I lied. I lied to protect you from what we were. I wanted you have a normal life. I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to be happy even thought it was hurting me inside. But I guess I was wrong. It hurt both of us. That was not my intention. My intention was for you to be happy. All I wanted was to tell you that I lied and that I still loved you. I never stopped loving you. You were everything to me. You believed in me and gave me so much trust. And it seems that I am going to have to gain your trust back somehow."

"Why did you lie to me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Things would have been so much differently."

"I lied because I knew you were not going to let go. If I would have told you the truth you would have found some way to get to me."

"That's true but still I would have liked being told the truth and work something out that fits for both of us. Edward I still love you. I will always love you. And your right about me trusting you." The smile that came across his face made me want to smile. I did the next best thing.

I walked up to him and kissed him. This was always how I wanted our reunion to be. Everything that was said was forgotten. All the pain and suffering was gone. It felt right and nothing else mattered.

When we kissed it was how I remembered it. My hand would go to his hair and pull him closer to me. I know this would not hurt him but I didn't care. He would always pick me up in way that our faces were the same height. It seems everything was perfect in a way.

Once I let go to breathe I said" Where does this leaves us"? I was still confused in a way. It seems everything was happening very quickly but I didn't mind one bit.

"We can be together once again but we have to take it slow and tell each other the truth." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N I HAVE TWITTER IF ANY ONE WANTS TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER,.. IT IS FDALENY214**


	5. telling me

Previously:

Once I let go to breathe I said" Where does this leaves us"? I was still confused in a way. It seems everything was happening very quickly but I didn't mind one bit.

"We can be together once again but we have to take it slow and tell each other the truth." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Let's go home."

Chapter 5

I wanted to go home so bad. I still don't know who's this house was. Everything in my mind is still a blur. In times like this I wish I could remember what happened and why everyone looked so hurt. The only way I was going to get answers was doing this my way. Thank god I love my way.

Lucky Edward never left my side after what had happened. Don't get me wrong I still loved the fact that he is here and he is not going anywhere. Here goes nothing once again.

"Edward can you explain some things to me? First of all who's house is this? And how I got here? "I said looking at him in the eyes.

"To answer your questions, I will try to explain some things to you. But don't freak out. This is our house, and we invited your mother and Cody to stay here. And I am the one that brought you here."

"Let me get this straight. This is the Cullen's house, Cody and my mother stayed here including myself. And you brought me here. But the thing is that I don't remember this house being yours. I remember a white beautiful house, with many rooms."

"Your right, you have to remember that we own many houses, and the old house is still there, but the only reason is that we are here is because we are fixing it. This is the only way that we would make ourselves fit better as humans. We needed somewhere to stay and thank god we still had this house. This is why we are in this house and not in our old house. When the house is done being remodeled we will move back." He said making a smile come across his face, like he had won something big. Let's just say the mystery will always be revealed.

This still hasn't answered some of my questions that still needed to be answered. Like the fact that what is my mother and Cody doing here. The last thing I remember was that they were still in Chicago. All this is not helping me at all. It seems every time I turn around things something new is always popping out at me.

Here goes round 2.

The rest of the family entered the kitchen. There expressions were a little different. When you looked at them they had a smile on their faces like they knew that we would get back together. Which did happen, thanks to Alice who must have seen us getting back together and told the rest of the family? I didn't mind because it was one less thing to worry about. Thanks to the family who has abilities because I wouldn't be able to say anything.

The whole room was silent no one said a thing. The expressions on my family face I knew something was wrong."{I know that I called them my family. They will always be my family. Even thought they left me. I understand his reason and the rest of the family reason. They wouldn't survive without Edward. }

I couldn't stand the silence any long. If this keeps continuing I think I will go insane. Here I am pacing back and forth trying to figure out what I am going to say to everyone.

I am staring at the family. Thank god they were all close to each other.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going? " I said glaring at them. I didn't mean to. I was starting to get mad.

"Watch your language" My mother said looking at me like I was in trouble.

"Sorry, I hate the fact that I cannot remember what happened. When I look at you guys I can tell something is wrong. I can see it in your faces. I can see all the pain, the hurt, the guiltiness, and all the suffering on your faces. And it is killing me not knowing what is going on. All I want to know is the truth. That is all I am asking for. "I can see the shock and worry on their faces, like they were completing on telling me.

My mom is looking at me with such sadness. She moves from where she was and started walking to where I was. I can tell that she was crying. Her eyes were red, and she had traces on her face. We are face to face about to talk about what is going to happen.

"You want the truth". She said……


	6. victoria

Previously

My mom is looking at me with such sadness. She moves from where she was and started walking to where I was. I can tell that she was crying. Her eyes were red, and she had traces on her face. We are face to face about to talk about what is going to happen.

"You want the truth". She said……

Chapter 6

"Yes" I whispered. But I know she had heard.

She nodded.

"How do I start? "She said pacing back and forth.

"Start from the beginning". I said looking at her. I wasn't just looking at her. It was glare.

"I got home from work, and Cody was over. We thought we should pay you a little visit. We were worried. And we wanted to see you, and we missed you. We bought 2 tickets to come here. I spoke with Cody's parents before we left, to make sure it was ok. The both of us made our way to our home, my old home." She stopped there. I seemed she couldn't continue. When our eyes meet, they were full of tears. I have never seen her that way ever.

I nodded for her to continue, but it failed.

"Please continue, when you are ready." I said trying to reassure her to continue.

"When we pulled up the driveway. I had a feeling something was wrong. "

"Let me through, I need to talk to Bella." Someone yelled from behind the door.

When he came through those doors, it was him. It was my best friend who I missed terribly.

It was Jacob Black.

"Don't worry I won't her."Said Jacob who glared at the Cullen's.

What is he talking about?

"Bella I need to talk to you and it is important." I nodded.

"Go ahead". I glared at him. He interrupted my conversation.

We left the kitchen to get some fresh air.

Jacob was in front of me with a worried expression. I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Jacob something is wrong? I can tell." He nodded

"I was patrolling last night, and came across a familiar scent."

I forgot by best friend is a werewolf. Yes I am a danger magnet. Instead of fining vampires, I found across werewolves. Remember danger magnet.

"What is this familiar scent? " I said. I think I know who it is.

"Victoria" he said. I nodded letting him know I fully understand what was going on.

I was right.

Why was Victoria back? What did she want? The last time she came, she couldn't run past the wolves. The wolves protected me.

This is bad, really bad.

_**A/n i know this a shory chapter. the next chapter it might be in someones pov. so vote to let me know whos pov do u want,,,, VOTE....**_


	7. Confession

Previously

Why was Victoria back? What did she want? The last time she came, she couldn't run past the wolves. The wolves protected me.

This is bad, really bad.

Chapter 7

Victoria is here? And I am just finding this out now. It's just not my life at stake. It's my mom's and Cody's life too. And don't forget my father's life too.

It seems every time I turn around, something always seems to be going wrong.

What's next?

Mother tells me someone died. Let's forget about the last part.

What's going to happen with Victoria?

And why didn't Alice didn't see this?

How is everything going to be okay now?

Mom and Cody don't know what they are up against.

The one who's knows the truth is me, and the Cullen's, and Jacob, and the rest of the pack.

How is this problem going to be resolved without my mother and Cody finding out?

If something ever happen, it would be my fault, no one else.

How would I live with myself knowing they died because of me? All the guilt, pain and suffering.  
I wouldn't be able to stand all those emotions. There's so much I can handle.

I was starting to panic. I couldn't calm down. I felt a wave of calmness washed over me. Thank god for Jasper's gift.

I was so calmed that I didn't notice Edward.

He had come over and wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to comfort me in some way.

I felt him tense up, and I heard him growling. I didn't know what he was growling at.

I followed his gaze. He was glaring at Jacob.

Why was he glaring at him? He done nothing wrong, but protected me when he was gone.

Jacob on the other hand was shaking.

Why was he shaking? That is when I remembered, he is a werewolf, trying to hold back from phasing.

I came closer towards Jacob. I was stopped by a pair of cold hands.

There were hands of Edward.

"Stop, he is not stable." He said glaring at Jacob.

He needs to stop this vampire and werewolf thing. And come together because of me.

"I know that he is a werewolf." I said trying to break the tension in the air.

"How did you know he was a werewolf?

_Flashback_

_It was summer. I and Jacob were friends at the time. We walked on the beach. We started talking about scary stories. _

"_Do you like scary stories?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes" I yelled a little too excited. He nodded and chuckled at my expression. _

"_There is the story about the cold ones." He said_

_End of flashback_

That was the first time I learned what Edward and the rest of the family were, and how the wolves were decedents.

Not until after the Cullen's left, I learned what his secret was. His secret was being a werewolf.

_Flashback_

"_Bella we need to talk". Jacob standing in my front porch wearing no shirt, and ragged ripped pair of blue shorts. _

_The expression on his face worried me. _

"_What's up? And lower your voice because my dad is sleeping, and it's late.  
He nodded. I was a little irritated. Jacob is here, and he is interrupting my sleep, even though I hardly ever sleep with the nightmares I been getting. _

"_I know, that you know about what the Cullen's are. Don't you remember the scary stories I told you about when we first meet? He asked. I nodded. _

_I never forgot. _

"_Well the only reason is because I am a werewolf. I am here letting you know not to worry because me and my pack are going to protect you and Charlie." I was beyond confused. He looked mad, upset, and little confused as well. _

_I was beyond confused. First I find out my ex-boyfriend is a vampire. Next I find out my best friend is a werewolf. What's next? Mermaids. _

_Who knew there were supernatural out their other those vampires. And surely I didn't know. _

"_Bella" he kept calling me, pulling my out of my thoughts. _

"_The Only reason I am telling you is because Victoria is back._

_End of Flashback_

"I found out because he told me what he was." I looked at Edward and I can tell he was not happy about it.

"How did he tell you?" he asked, but I know he wanted to know more then what I am telling him.

"I am going to summarize the best I can. He came over my house and told me he needed to talk to me and it was important. He told me that he would protect me and Charlie. The only thing is why would me and Charlie needed protecting. He and his pack would protect us. But what confused me the most was he never explained why. Then he started explaining about the scary stories and how they were true. He blurted out he was a werewolf, and that Victoria was back." I said and looked at Edward. He looked mad, full of hurt, and I even heard him growl.

I rarely ever hear him grow. The next thing I notice is Jasper and Emmet standing outside with us. They were also growling. What the hell is with all this growling?

**a/n i know i put two flashbacks in this chapter. in a way it had to explain what she remembered and how she remembered it... read and review. thanks....... (Twitter) fdaleny214.**


	8. showing me

Previously

I rarely ever hear him grow. The next thing I notice is Jasper and Emmet standing outside with us. They were also growling. What the hell is with all this growling?

Chapter 8

What the hell is going on?

Why are all the men growling?

What happened?

I looked at them with confusion. It seemed everyone was on it, expect me

Don't I deserve to know, what is going on?

I shouldn't be left in the dark.

"What the hell is going on? Why is everyone growling?" I was beyond mad, I was pissed.

If someone who is keeping something from you, you would be pissed too.

"I don't think this is the best time to have this conversation." I nodded, but I was still mad.

Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?

He is my boyfriend, not my father.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, stop trying to be my father to protect me, and be my boyfriend. The one that tells me, what is going on? The one who loves me, so don't you dare tell me to have this conversation later. Look at what happened the last time happened the last time, you tried to protect me". I yelled at him, he flinched, filled with pain.

I couldn't believe I just said that. I was mad, and I couldn't control what I was feeling.

Where is jasper in a time like this?

I calmed down, placed my hand cupping his face, looking into those eyes which I seemed to love.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I was mad, and I couldn't control myself. But I do need to know, what is going on? You are my boyfriend, and I am your girlfriend. I deserve to know what is going on"

I pouted because I knew it was going to work.

He came closer, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love it, when you pout. You under estimate my self control."

Bingo. I got it.

"I am not going to tell you, I am going to show you".

We left hand in hand, wondering where he will lead me.

Where he will be taking me?

It seemed this road is unfamiliar.

Where is he taking me?

"Where are you taking me to?


	9. getting answers

Previously

Where he will be taking me?

It seemed this road is unfamiliar.

Where is he taking me?

"Where are you taking me to?

Chapter 9

"I am taking you, to somewhere. You need to see this."

I didn't understand what he meant by that.

That's when everything around me I recognized, from my street sign, to my house, and neighbors house.

What did this have to do with this location?

We pulled up to my house.

Something seemed different; I noticed my dad's cruiser is not in the driveway.

He always had his cruiser in the driveway. He must still be at the station, and give him a call, letting him know I am ok.

Edward came over to my side of the car, opened in leading me in the open.

That's when I smelled it.

It smelled like rust and salt. It can only mean one thing.

BLOOD.

What does this have to do with my house?

"I am so sorry." His face was full pain, eyes black, letting me know, he smelled it also.

I turned the knob of my door, opening very slowly.

The smell was the strongest, smelling of rust and salt to its fullest, hand covering my mouth just in case I get sick, which seems to happen when I smell blood.

As I got closer and closer to the living room, I never want to ever see this scene ever again.

This was a sight I wanted to forget.

Here on the floor looking at a pool of blood, all over the floor, foot prints everywhere, but the front door.

Where's my dad?

If he is not here, or might not be at the station, then where is he?

Something clicked.

I turned to Edward, and said "Please tell me it's wasn't my dad, please tell me that is not his blood on the floor, please tell me he is alive, and away from here." I had tears in my eyes, because deep down me knew he was gone.

I just didn't want to admit it.

"I am sorry love, it was your dad. When your mother came, she came to visit you, but stopped at the house first, before she went to see you. When she came she had seen Charlie on the floor, lifeless, and with blood all around. The only reason I had knew was because I had read her mind, and the rest of my family knows also, because of Alice having a vision of me telling the family what had went on. I knew and the rest of the family knows, so there is no point of going through this alone. You have me and the rest of my family to help, plus you have your mother, who is grieving the most, you know she still loves your father, and you have Cody too. Just remember we will be with you every step of the way, we will do whatever it takes."

I cried, I cried for my dad, I cried for all the pain he went through, I cried for leaving him being alone, for not being with him, for not telling him that I love him, like he always tells me" love you forever and always," I cried because deep down I knew this was all my fault. I should have been there to protect him, like he has always done for me. I should have been the one to stop whoever did this, I should have been the one who followed their guts that day, I should have been the strong one, for him to lean on me.

What is still bothering me is, I still didn't know how?

"Someone killed him, he was murdered, and the day you fainted, my brothers and I had scanned the house for possible scents. You see we found a scent, a familiar scent, right away we knew who it belonged to."

I tuned him out, knowing myself of getting dizzy, because it seemed everything made sense, perfect sense.

Right away I knew who had done this, she was a pale face, red eye vampire, Victoria, who wanted to kill me from the beginning, but why? I didn't do anything to her. Why does she want me, and the only way to get me is through my family, which she had done. Who else is going to die, because of me, who else is going to suffer because of me? I couldn't let that happen. If I have to give myself to her, and keep everyone safe, then I will do it in a heartbeat.

Everything came together; Jacob telling me Victoria was back, my mom being here, in the Cullen's house.

Why did she murder my dad?

I am going to get my answer one way or another.

I couldn't handle it, too much pain, too many horrible memories at once. I couldn't function because the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground, but never made it.


	10. why remember?

Previously

I am going to get my answer one way or another.

I couldn't handle it, too much pain, too many horrible memories at once. I couldn't function because the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground, but never made it.

Chapter 10

Today was the day, the second day we spent in Disney World in Florida. I was celebrating my 5th birthday, and even get to spend it with my parents. It's a good thing that they are happy; I don't like it when they fight.

I opened my eyes for the first time, something was different. I don't remember being here. This place was new, I don't like it, I wanted to go back to where things were happy.

"Momma" I yelled with tears in my eyes, trying to find my way out.

That's when I turned into a beautiful kitchen, whose kitchen is this?

In the far right corner of the kitchen, my mother was there looking scared and confused.

I ran to her hugging, with fear that will not go away. One day you were in Disney, and the next day you wake up to a different place.

"Momma I want to go back to Disney" I said with tears in my eyes, tears that continue to spill.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" my mother said in a different tone.

Something was different about her, her voice, and her face. She is not my mother.

I pulled away from our embrace that is when I knew she was my mother, my real mother, the one who loves me, who cared for me, to make me happy.

"Mommy, can we go please go back to Disney. I want to visit Minnie and Mickey. Please, pretty please with a sugar on top." I said jumping up and down, and pouting.

"Bella, we haven't been there in so many years".

I was confused, we were just there.

"We were there yesterday. We had dinner with the pretty princesses in Disney world. Mommy they were beautiful, they even signed my book."

I ran to get my book, but then I remember I left it in my room.

How come she can't remember we were there yesterday?

I wore a nice blue dress, with flats, and my hair loose.

"Bella, can you go back to the room, while I talk to the Cullen's."

Who are the Cullen's?

I had never met them.

I wonder how many are there, if they are anyone who is my age. I would love to play with them.

Ya ya I might make a new friend, who might be my best friend, and my age.

I had left to the room, but I didn't make it, instead I listened to the conversation.

What can I say I am curious?

Can you blame me?

"What's wrong with her?"

It's hard to explain. She experience trauma, and sometimes that can trigger other memories, or loss of memory. That is different for everyone, I going to need time with her to get a better understanding what is going on with her."

I was confused, so what does this all mean?

I am only 5 years old.

I left the spot, making my way to where my mother was.

I hope they didn't know I was listening, that would have been weird.

There were people that I have never met. They were seven of them, and my mother and a guy who looks rather familiar.

I ran to my mother and whispered.

"Mommy, their beautiful. Who are these people?"

They were beautiful. How was that even possible?

"Hi Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is the rest of my family. Here is Alice, and her husband Jasper, and my wife Esme, and here we have Emmet and Rose, and last we have Edward." he had pointed to every one of them.

When he introduced Emmet, I was scared, more terrified than ever.

"Hi Bella" was said from every Cullen, extending their hands, I flinched.

I was scared, I had never met them, and they are still considering strangers to me. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

Mom always told me "Don't speak to strangers."

"What's wrong?" the pixie one said, who happens to be Alice.

"Nothing, I am not supposed to talk to strangers. I don't know you guys, even thought I know your names. I don't know you."

It was the truth, I was always taught to be safe, and never trust stranger.

"You don't remember us?" Emmet said with pain.

"No, I am sorry."

I hope they don't think I am rude, because I am not.

"So you don't remember this?" He came closer; he was scarring me in a way.

He embraced me in a bone crushing hug, which was soft.

I didn't know him, I don't like it.

"Get away from me. I don't know you. I don't remember. Leave me alone."

I ran and cried to the forest. I wanted to be at ease, and calm down. Why everyone kept telling me to remember.

What is so important that I need to remember?

"Bella, don't be scared. It's me Edward."

Someone said coming from behind me. This voice made everything go away.

'I am sorry for my behavior earlier. You see I don't know you guys and it kind of scared me, but you on the other hand everything seem to get better. I am only 5 years old and I am not supposed to talk to stranger, but you don't feel like a stranger. I feel like I have known you for so many years."

He came closer and say next to me trying to comfort me some more.

"Edward you are cold. Don't you need a jacket, because mom always said, when someone is cold, they need a jacket."

"No it's okay. I am fine." He tried to reassure me.

"It's a miracle, I ran without falling. I am always getting hurt. I have scars to prove them." He chuckled, he thinks this is funny, always being in the hospital for getting hurt, and even people know who I am. That is not funny, it is an embracement.

"I got these 3 weeks ago, I was running and tripped over my feet, and started to bleed. I hate the way blood smells. It smells like rust and salt to me."

"I was playing on the monkey bars, and fell hitting my head in the process."

"I am one big klutz, and always getting hurt, and I hope that changes when I grow up.

"Let's get you back because I think your mom is worried about you."

He was right, mom always worried about me, and that will never change. The only way to stop this was to go back home. I had followed Edward so I won't get lost, knowing myself I would get lost.

'Hello, Bella."

"Sorry, who are you?" I was curious.

In reality I did forget his name, and seemed to forget everyone else's, who seemed to be in the same room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell and run from you." I said looking at the scary guy. I didn't know, what came over me.

I gave him hug, letting him know that I am not scared.

"Bella, we need to talk."


	11. pictures

Previously

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell and run from you." I said looking at the scary guy. I didn't know, what came over me.

I gave him hug, letting him know that I am not scared.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Chapter 11

What is so important that they need to talk to me? A 5 year old.

Who knows?

I am only 5, but there is only so much I can understand.

I turned my body towards them, sitting in the couch waiting for them to begin, staring at them with curiosity.

I was confused and scared because I didn't know why they wanted to talk to me. Did I do something wrong? I don't remember doing anything bad, or doing anything at all. The only thing I remember was having fun, with my parents. I was a princess, ya ya a princess, I was the happiest I had ever been, and I even got to meet them. I even got to take pictures with them, and even wear their beautiful crowns, at that moment I felt like a real princess, a princess who is waiting for their prince charming to come and swept me off my feet, when I am older.

I shouldn't be scared right? I mean if mom is here and I trust her judgment, so here I am staying.

"What do you rememeber?" I blanked out, not because I was scared, but in reality the question caught me off guard. I didn't expect something like this, I expect something else, but what? Something I will never know or figure out, I gotta use my noggin.

For some reason I feel all eyes on me, trying to see if I would speak up, but in reality I am not going to say one world, I am taking the silence treatment. I don't like being the center of attention, and me being here is not helping one bit. I didn't like that everyone waiting for me to reply like they were hanging on everything I said, like it was to a piece of a puzzle.

I don't like feeling this way, feeling confused, embarrassed, all in one shot, it's too much to handle in one shot. It seems like my prayer was answered, because I felt peace, calm, like nothing, it felt like a weight being lifted off my shoulders. It felt nice, and I am happy, once in my life time truly happy because it wasn't really forced. I like this feeling, I need this feeling more often.

Then the same question was asked again this time coming from my mother, who truly scared me a little.

"I remember being in Disney, going on rides with my parents. I remember falling and getting hurt because I tripped over my feet (I know I am always falling. My school friends call me clumsy swan.) We were staying at Saratoga Springs hotel in Disney. I even got a dress from the princesses and all of them were signed by them, they were pretty, and I was happy. "

I was all too excited, because I never been so happy to dress like a princess in my entire life, and being so happy. The only thing was they were always fighting for stupid reasons, and me being sad because they were fighting and arguing. The trip was the best one out of all of them because I was myself, myself to be happy and never forgetting.

"Do you remember anything else?"

What is wrong with these people? I told them everything that I know. What else do they want from me?

"No"

Edward and my mother came over with something in their hands.

What's that?

"It's a photo album" Edward said looking at me with sad eyes.

How did he know that?

Is he like a mind reader? I was curiously because he seemed to know what I am thinking most of the time.

"There is a girl of my dreams, and she is lost, and we all miss her, and me missing her the most, I loved her. In our hands is a photo album of my daughter and Edward's girl. Something happened to her, and maybe this can bring her back to us."

I took the photo album, and started looking at them.

The first picture was a girl, who was beautiful, stunning, and very vibrant. She was tall, mahogany hair color to the shoulders, wearing a blue shirt, which made her more stunning, with a pair of skinny jeans.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at, this wonderful girl in front of me.

Who is she?

I had to know her.

"Isabella Marie Swan is her name. We tool this picture before we got ready for prom. She didn't want to go, but I convinced her to go, as time went on, she become happy and enjoyed herself very much. She was always happy and I realized that I never cared for anyone until I had met her. She made me see everything in life and a meaning, and she even taught me the real meaning of love, even thought she doesn't realize this she had changed me for the better, and for that I am truly grateful. Since I had met her I have been the happiest man alive, I love her and miss her truly."

I looked at him seeing him with happiness but also with a hint of sadness and pain, that seem not to go away. This girl needs to come back to him.

Did I hear right? Was that girl me? It seems that she had my name, and my hair color and my eyes, but looking older.

I took another look at the picture, and notice something different about this picture. This was a picture of me and Edward smiling and being truly happy without forcing a smile on their face.

Everything made sense, with Edward and this girl who seemed to be me. It looks like they were together as a couple, like mommy and daddy are.

I ran, I ran getting away from everything that didn't made sense to me, running that seemed to help me through the years even thought I tripped over my feet. I couldn't process everything, all this change, change that I don't like. I am only 5 years old, and already have everything change in the blink of an eye.

Why?

Something that I cannot answer.

Why do I feel like there is more to this?

So much has happened, once second you are in Florida and the next you are in someone else's home, and still looking as confused as ever, then finding out that we went to Florida when I was younger.

Anything else I am missing.

I sat there on the ground waiting for everything, for everything to make sense to me, letting me know that everything was going to be ok.

Knowing how mother gets when I run away like that is not the proper way to do this, knowing I am going to get into so much trouble, and knowing how she would send out the search part just like dad.

I miss dad.

I want to see him.

I walked back to the familiar house, hearing the conversation about me.

I didn't really pay attention, not knowing what my next move was.

I walked back to the living room, where the photo album was and took a good look at it?

Should I or shouldn't I?

I decided in it, I opened it to where I had left off at.

The rest of the photos were of Edward and I, and both our families, pictures from my birthday, and the family vacation.


	12. remembering

Chapter 12

I didn't understand why everything they were telling me was the truth. It's not like someone could ever lie about something like this.

I walked into the bathroom and heading to the mirror, and gasp. Everything about me was different. My face looked like a grownup face, and I was tall and I had things I didn't know I had. I looked down and seem I had grown boobs, to which I never knew I had. But then I remember I was my older self. Everything they were telling me was true, and even the pictures proves it. I don't have any memory to any taking any of those pictures or even going to prom with Edward.

How do I even remember how to get back to my time? I had to get back, where everything was easier and happier.

I went to my bed and fell asleep.

Dream…..

I was walking to my house and smelled salt and rust that could only be blood. I tried to ignore the nausea feeling, and concreted to where this was coming from. I turned the corner and I screamed. It was my dad on the floor bleeding to death. From just by looking I knew he was dead.

Dream…

I was walking in my house with Edward right behind me, and I had seen everything, and all the dried blood. But I realized my father wasn't their anymore. He was at the hospital getting ready for his funeral.

I woke up screaming my head off.

It felt so real. Edward came to the room panicked.

"Bella. It's Ok. It was just a bad dream. Nothing is going to happen." Edward said trying to calm me down.

'Edward it felt so real. I had a dream that my dad died and there was blood everywhere. And you were event there in my second dream trying to comfort me." I cried because deep down I knew it was true. For some reason everything started to make sense.

Edward lay next to me on the bed, humming my lullaby.

Everything seemed to be different. I woke up with a massive headache, and to a happy Edward. I pulled him to me and kissed him, I kissed him as if I had been gone for awhile. I felt like I had missed him for a while, like I was always for awhile. It was kiss that you get when your husband comes home, from a very long tour.

He pulled away and smiled at me, that famous crooked smile that would always make my heart beat ten times faster.

"What got you all happy and smiling?" I asked. What can I saw I am curious?

"You silly, I have missed you very much. You have no idea. It seemed like I have been away for a very long time." Pain crossed his face, with a sudden saddens.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you remember?" he asked trying to decipher my expression. I just stood there emotionless.

"I only remember my dad dying and you coming back to school and Victoria killing my dad. And after that I remember being in the white lights. It felt like I didn't want to ever leave. It was peaceful, and calming. It felt like it took all your worries away. It took away all your emotions and made you feel happy for once with no worry about hurting you or anyone else."

It was all true; it was a very peaceful place. This was the kind of place where you could think, I mean actually think with no interruptions, or having to second guess yourself. It felt like place where you want to go if you ever wanted to escape the real world. It's not something you can describe because you have to experience all for yourself.

Everything came flooding back to my brain; all the memories from the time when the Cullen's came and when hey had left. How I had been acting, and me leaving to come live with my father. Then the Cullen's showing up for school again, and finding out that my father was murdered by a vampire name Victoria. Me staying at the Cullen's house until my house is clean from blood. Then my mother showing up at school and staying at the Cullen's house and she even brought Cody my ex boyfriend, and best friend. Then Jacob coming back to tell me the real reason why everything is happens, and why my father had to die. He died because of me.

For some odd reason I have been having this flashbacks. Why does the number 5 keeps showing up.

I looked at Edward and faced him.

"Why do I keep having the number 5 in my head?" I was worried because this had never happen before. It was like it had meaning but what meaning would it have.

Edward came and sits on the bed next to me and said

"You really want to know?" He asked as if something was wrong.

I nodded to him, telling him to continue.

"Well you were asleep one right and you woke up as your five year old self. You didn't remember anyone one expect your mother and father. You couldn't remember anything else expect everything on your fifth birthday. You woke up running to your mom crying and saying something about going back to Disney and you becoming a princess, and you staying at the Saratoga Springs resort. You cried because you wanted to see the princess again. This was one of the happiest times that you could remember because you were truly happy, and I know you notice your parents always fighting but never around you. We tried telling you what was going on but you didn't want to listen. Emmet tried talking to you, but you yelled at him, and ran, so I followed you and because I knew everyone would get worried. I found you seating on the grass and crying. We introduce ourselves again and you told me that I was cold and I needed jacket."

He explained to me that he had to show the younger me the pictures, from every vacation and some pictures from prom and some with the Cullen's. what was I suppose to do with all this information?

**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,, THANKS ...**


End file.
